What A Change! New Endings to Our Favorite Moments
by Alastar
Summary: Alternate ending to our favorite moments. First chapter: new ending for "First Kiss" 2nd chapter will be "My Fair Larry"


Doesn't it just frustrate you when you watch episodes where some romantic action is SO close to happening...then it doesn't? Like the library scene in First Kiss? Or on the porch in Clue-Less? And I'm not just talking L/G...what about Miranda and the Tudge in My Fair Larry?  
  
Well, it frustrates me, and thats why I'm writing this. What A Change! Alternate Endings to Some Our Our Favorite Moments. So you can have a chance to see what really SHOULD have happened.  
  
This first one will be the library scene from First Kiss. (one of my favorites!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
*********************************************  
  
What a Change! First Kiss  
  
*********************************************  
  
Gordo's eyes widened as he heard crying im the library. He knew immediatly who it was:Lizzie. He wondered what she she was crying about, and his mind immediatly wandered to her boyfriend, Ronnie Jacobs. He didn't really like the guy, even though he had never met him. Perhaps it was just jealously that made him despise the guy. Well...not for long.  
  
"Lizzie? You weren't at lunch today. They had the big chocolate chip cookies. I brought you one..."  
  
Lizzie looked up from her paper-rippings for a brief second, giving a weak smile. "Thanks..."  
  
Gordo sat down next to her. This was torture, watching Lizzie be all upset and stuff...She looked up at him, her eyes red and brimming with tears. "...Ronnie broke up with me."  
  
"He's a loser, Lizzie..."  
  
"No, Gordo! I'm the loser! He likes another girl!" She was almost shaking. She held the ripped paper tightly in her hands, squeezing it. "She's probably prettier than me, and smarter than me, and alot more fun to be with..."  
  
"No, she isn't." Gordo tilted his head, looking at his angel's face. He had to make her feel better. She didn't deserve this.  
  
"How do you know?" Lizzie looked up at him expectingly.  
  
Gordo smiled. "Because theres no one prettier than you, or more fun to be with." And it was the truth. That was how Gordo felt, deep down in his heart.  
  
"You forgot smarter."  
  
"I was including myself in that category."  
  
Lizzie wiped her eyes, but more tears came. "I feel so awful..."  
  
"Sure, you do now. But someday that guy is gonna realize what an idiot he was." Gordo smiled at her.  
  
Much to his happiness, Lizzie smiled back. "You're such a good friend, Gordo."  
  
Gordo took a deep breath. He looked as if he was going to say something. Something important. He stumbled, trying to find exactly the right way to phrase his feelings. "Uh...um..."  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, wide-eyed.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"What?" Lizzie wanted to know.  
  
Gordo swallowed. "Its just...that Ronnie guy...Lizzie, he wasn't right for you at all. Uou need someone who can treat you right. Someone who gives you the attention you deserve. Someone who tells you are beautiful, and how lucky they are to have you. Someone who truly cares about you. Someone like...someone like..." Just say it, Gordon! "...someone like me," he finished in a voice not much louder than a whisper.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you...are you asking me out, Gordo?"  
  
Gordo nodded weakly. This had been a mistake. A big mistake. He regretted ever doing it.  
  
Lizzie felt around for her bookbag, and picked it up. "I...I have to think, Gordo. I'm really...well, speechless right now. Don't think I'm rejecting you. I'm not. I'm just...kind of confused." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you- I'll call you later tonight, okay?"  
  
And she rushed off.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Gordo sat next to his phone. He had been sitting there for an hour, waiting for Lizzie to call. He had never been so anxious in his life.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
He grabbed it immediatly. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo."  
  
Gordo's face fell. "Oh. Its you."  
  
"Well thanks for making me feel loved," Miranda said with a laugh, "Whats with you?"  
  
"I'm..um...I'm expecting a phone call, and I thought you were..."  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, Gordo," Miranda said with a sigh, "Its SO obvious you too have a thing for each other; look how jealous you were of Ronnie. Now I'll just get off so you can wait for Lizzie to call. Call me afterward and tell me what happens, okay?"  
  
About five seconds after she hung up, the phone rang again. "Hello?!"  
  
"...Gordo...hey. Its me."  
  
Gordo melted. "Hey Lizzie. So...um...what have you decided?" He bit his lip; this was torture. He wanted Lizzie McGuire so bad, he dreamed about it. He thought about her constantly, wondering what it would be like to call her his...now he would finally know, for sure, yes or no.  
  
"Gordo...this isn't something I can say over the phone. I'm coming over. See you in five minutes. Wait for me on the front porch?"  
  
"Of course." Gordo had a sense of dread as he hung up; she was going to turn him down. He put on some shoes and ran outside, breathing in the cold night air. It was cloudy out and you couldn't see the stars; that wasn't good, was it? It couldn't be romantic without a sky full of stars.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Lizzie stood on his front lawn, smiling. She walked up to him, wearing pink ducky pajamas and flip flops. She took a hand and put it on his cold cheek. "Gordo..."  
  
He wasn't prepared when she kissed him.  
  
It wasn't a long, sloppy, passionate kiss. It was sweet and short and innocent. It was on the lips, though, and Gordo did feel his entire body melt into a puddle at Lizzie's feet.  
  
Lizzie stared back at him, her hazel eyes gazing intensely into Gordo's icy blue ones. "Gordo, you're my best friend, and you've always been there for me. You've supported me, cheered me up, and told me how beautiful I am when I was feeling like a nothing. You're part of me Gordo, and I realized you are the one for me, you've been here all along. So...I love you."  
  
It took Gordo a good fifteen seconds for the words to sink in. She loved him! Loved HIM. Gordo. The reliable best friend. She loved him.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie bit her lip in the cute way she did.  
  
"What?" He was all smiles.  
  
"...I...I said I loved you..."  
  
Gordo's jaw dropped. "Oh...oh no. I love you too, Lizzie! I do! I was just...shocked and happy, and surprised...I forgot to say I love you t-" He stopped, and smiled at her. "I love you, Lizzie McGuire." He brushed his lips over hers. She leaned in, kissing deeply. Gordo put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck.  
  
And Ronnie Jacobs was now the farthest thing from her mind.  
  
**********************************************  
  
How was that? Tell me in a REVIEW!  
  
NEXT TIME: A new ending to My Fair Larry! Miranda and Tudge lovey-ness.... 


End file.
